Recently, the wireless telecommunication is wide spread in the world. Most of the wireless devices such as portable phone, personal assistance and digital television need the receiving apparatus to receive the transmission signal. Owing to digitization of information signals, various types of information such as audio information, image information, etc. can be easily handled on personal computers, mobile devices, etc. Audio and image codec technologies are used to promote the band compression of these types of information. The digital communication and the digital broadcasting are creating an environment to easily and efficiently deliver such information to various communication terminal devices. For example, audio video data (AV data) can be received on a portable telephone.
The wireless communication module is attached to or detached from the main device via the connector to store data and the like supplied from the main device in the flash memory element and transfer data and the like stored in the flash memory element to the main device. When attached to the main device, the wireless communication module uses the externally protruded antenna section to enable wireless interchange of signals between the main device and a host device or a wireless system. RF circuits, transmission lines and antenna elements are commonly manufactured on specially designed substrate boards. For the purposes of these types of circuits, it is important to maintain careful control over impedance characteristics. Electrical length of transmission lines and radiators in these circuits can also be a critical design factor. Two critical factors affecting the performance of a substrate material are dielectric constant (sometimes called the relative permittivity) and the loss tangent (sometimes referred to as the dissipation factor). The relative permittivity determines the speed of the signal in the substrate material, and therefore the electrical length of transmission lines and other components implemented on the substrate. The loss tangent characterizes the amount of loss that occurs for signals traversing the substrate material. Losses tend to increase with increases in frequency.
Printed transmission lines, passive circuits and radiating elements used in RF circuits are typically formed in one of three ways. One configuration known as micro-strip, places the signal line on a board surface and provides a conductive layer, commonly referred to as a ground plane. A second type of configuration known as buried micro-strip is similar except that the signal line is covered with a dielectric substrate material. In a third configuration known as strip-line, the signal line is sandwiched between two electrically conductive (ground) planes. The antenna is patterned on a principal plane of the printed circuit board. For vehicle application, the most common solution for these systems is the typical whip antenna mounted on the car roof. The current tendency in the automotive sector is to reduce the aesthetic and aerodynamic impact due to these antennas by embedding them in the vehicle structure. Also, a major integration of the several telecommunication services into a single antenna would help to reduce the manufacturing costs.
Some references related to the antenna configuration, for example: A design optimization methodology for multi-band stochastic antennas, P. L. Werner et al., 2002 IEEE, pp. 354-357. Hexagonal Fractal Multi-band Antenna, Philip Tang, 2002, IEEE, 554-556. Compact Multi-band Planar Antenna for Mobile Wireless Terminals, Zygmond Turski et al., IEEE, 2001, pp. 454-457. Trapezoidal Sierpinski Multi-band Fractal Antenna With Improved Feeding Technique, C. T. P. Song, IEEE, Transaction on Antenna and Propagation, vol. 5, No. 5, May 2003, pp, 1011-1017. Design of an Internal Qual-Bend Antenna for Mobile Phone, Pascal Ciais et al., IEEE, Microwave and Wireless Components Letters, vol. 14, No. 4, April, 2004, pp. 148-150. Design of a Multi-band Internal Antenna for Third Generation Mobile Phone Handsets, Mohammod Ali et al., IEEE, Transaction on Antenna and Propagation, vol. 51, No. 7, July 2003, pp, 1452-11461. Fractal Multi-band Antennas Based on Lotus-pods Patterns, Ji-Chyun Liu et al., Proceedings of APMC2001, Taipei, Taiwan, R. O. C., 2001 IEEE, pp. 1255-1258. Fractal Design of Multi-band and Low Side-Lobe Arrays, Carles Puente-Baliarda, IEEE, Transaction on Antenna and Propagation, vol. 44, No. 5, May 1996, pp, 730-739. U.S. Pat. No. 445,884 proposed to use the entire windshield conductive layer as impedance matching for FM band substantially horizontal antenna element. U.S. Pat. No. 6,300,914 proposed an antenna. some elementary forms of fractals. A base element is shown as a straight line, although a curve could instead be used. A so-called Koch fractal motif or generator is inserted into base element to form a first order iteration (“N”) design, e.g., N=1. A second order N=2 iteration design results from replicating the triangle motif into each segment, but with reduced size. As noted in the Lauwerier treatise, in its replication, the motif may be rotated, translated, scaled in dimension, or a combination of any of these characteristics. A higher order pattern has been generated by including yet another rotation, translation, and/or scaling of the first order motif. One well known treatise in this field is Fractals, Endlessly Repeated Geometrical Figures, by Hans Lauwerier, Princeton University Press (1991), which treatise applicant refers to and incorporates herein by reference. U.S. Pat. No. 6,642,898 discloses a fractal cross slot broad band antenna comprising a radiating fractal cross slot layer having a plurality of antennas each comprising a plurality of radiating arms.
Obliviously some of the antenna configurations can only operate at a determinate frequency band in reason of the frequency dependence of the antenna parameter and are not suitable for a multi-operation. The material for the antenna is metal or alloy which will reduce the visibility if it formed on glass.